


LOVE ME, HATE ME.

by glossyjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Beta Kang Taehyun, Cute Huening Kai, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jealous Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Huening Kai, Shy Huening Kai, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossyjun/pseuds/glossyjun
Summary: “somehow you don’t even have to open your mouth to make my head hurt.”—“somehow you don’t even have to open your mouth to make me laugh.”—“somehow you don’t even have to open your mouth to make me love you.”—or, that taegyu enemies to friends to lovers au we all needed
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	LOVE ME, HATE ME.

“𝕿𝖍𝖔𝖘𝖊 𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖊𝖗𝖘, 𝕴’𝖒 𝖆𝖑𝖜𝖆𝖞𝖘 𝖇𝖊𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖉 𝖎𝖙, 𝖞𝖊𝖆𝖍”

* * *

“sweet, number one. coolness, number one. fresh and lethal... first. who?” 

the group of boys sighed, hearing the same sentence for the twelfth time that day. 

“christ, yeonjun, how much longer are you going to practice for that stupid—”

“yeonjunnie!” the eldest cooed, wiggling his fingers underneath his chin.

beomgyu groaned. “seriously? what type of sadistic professor do you have?” he let out a laugh, albeit angrily. 

soobin nodded along, pouting. “seriously babe, where’s your pride? this is the most embarrassing assignment!”

“seoul national university’s brown—”

all university students had been assigned projects for the beginning of the new school year, and each teacher chose how much the project was worth. lucky for beomgyu and soobin, theirs wasnt worth much. but unluckily for yeonjun, it was worth 50% of his grade.

"oh my god." beomgyu banged his head on the table, shaking the cups of coffee and phones that rested on it. "someone please, end this misery."

"babe-"

"sweet as brown sugar, yeonjunnie~!"

soobin whined in frustration. "baby! why wont you listen to me?"

"im sorry babe, this is really important-" yeonjun whispered through his teeth while smiling at his phone camera. "i hope to be with you in your dreams," he began singing.

beomgyu stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table. "i cant listen to this anymore." he grabbed his empty cup and put his phone in his pocket, tired of hearing his oldest hyung's recital.

"gyu.."

"bye hyungs, ill see you later." he threw his bag over his shoulder, walking away. soobin waved at his retreating figure sadly, then huffed. "look what you did! you make beomgyu leave."

"i hoped to be together with you forever-"

"fine! im leaving."

yeonjun quickly broke character, turning to the purple haired male. "no baby, dont go."

beomgyu ran a hand through his hair, walking through the mellow quiet of the cafe. "jesus christ, i shouldve gotten out of there earlier." 

a buzz came from his pocket and he took his phone out, seeing a notification from one of his old friends from high school, heeseung.

**LHS (highschool)**

_\- hows ur first day of uni?_

**me**

_\- you do know that im a junior right_

**LHS (highschool)**

_\- i know, just love messing with you_

_you do know we were in the same class... meaning we're both juniors_

**me**

\- _i know, just love messing with you_

**LHS (highschool)**

_\- haha, ur funny_

_do you have time this weekend?_

**me**

_\- why whats up_

**LHS (highschool)**

_\- remember jay?_

_park jongseong, class 3-2?_

**me**

_\- the ras guy?_

**LHS (highschool)**

_\- ㅋㅋㅋ_

_-그래, 그 사람이야_

_(yeah, that's him)_

**me**

_\- 갑작스런 언어 전환이 필요한 이유는 무엇입니까?_

_(why the sudden language change/is it necessary?)_

**LHS (highschool)**

_\- 나는 당신이 당신의 뿌리를 잃지 않도록해야했습니다_

_(i had to make sure you dont lose your roots)_

** me **

_\- 내 대학교는 서울에있어, 항상 한국어로 말하고 있어요_

_(my university is in seoul, i always speak korean)_

_\- 너와 달리 나는 실제로 한국에 머물렀다_

_(unlike you, i actually stayed in korea)_

** LHS (highschool) **

_\- 오 어서, 그건 오래전 일이야_

_(oh come on, that was ages ago)_

_\- 나는 당신이 알다시피 단 일주일 동안 미국에 갔다_

_(i was only in america for a week you know)_

_\- 당신이 대구를 떠났다고 놀랐어요_

_(im surprised you left daegu)_

**me**

_\- 내가 대구를 사랑하는만큼 풍경의 변화가 필요 했어_

_( as much as i love daegu, i needed a change of scenery)_

_-어쨌든, 제이는 어때_

_(anyways, what about jay)_

**LHS (highschool)**

_\- 아 그래, 금요일에 고등학교에서 다른 사람들과 만나고 싶어_

_(oh yeah, he wants to meet with some other people from high school on friday)_

_-그는 당신을 초대하라고 나에게 요청했습니다_

_(he asked me to invite you)_

** me **

_-대구에서?_

_(in daegu?)_

** LHS (highschool) **

_-네_

_(yes)_

** me **

_-또 누가 거기 있을까요?_

_(who else will be there?)_

**LHS (highschool)**

_-중원, 유겸, 현진, 기타_

_(jungwon, yugyeom, hyunjin, some others)_

** me **

_-현진? 나는 ~ 안에있다_

_(hyunjin? im in~)_

**LHS (highschool)**

_-great, i'll let him know_

beomgyu smiled to himself, getting ready to type back a response while walking. it had been so long since he'd seen his friends from daegu, about three years to be exact.

maybe he could even visit his mother, and toto too.


End file.
